Identity Crisis
by Raquelle2
Summary: A personal problem with a member of the team. How will the team handle it........?
1. Default Chapter

Identity Crisis  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, just borrowing them! Storyline however, is mine.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, what do you expect? A strange guy turns up, and I'm meant to know that he's your date, jeez, it isn't my fault he looks like a criminal. He didn't even know remember your name" Jesse ducked as Emma aimed a good- natured swing at his head, grinning.  
  
"He wasn't my type anyway, so I'll forgive you."  
  
'Why thank you queen Emma.' Jess smirked, and then nonchalantly walked to the wall and phased out in order to go straight to his bedroom. Usually he used his abilities minimally, only when he absolutely needed to, but for the last few months nothing had happened around Sanctuary or the New Mutant Network, and he was relaxing a bit. In fact, he was even beginning to enjoy his abilities as much as he could, and had learnt the sanctuaries passageways seamlessly in order to make the most of his phasing. As for the dojo, he was the only one to give Shal a run for her money which made everything so much more exciting. He sighed a contented sigh, and realized that life definitely was great.  
  
Collapsing on his chair he put his mobile on the desk and clicked on his mouse to recall any mails on his computer. That moment Shalimar's voice, restless at having nothing to do, came across, beckoning Jesse. Jess grinned, stood up, and positioned himself between his cabinets and bed, exhaled and walked through the wall to emerge under the stairs. It had taken him a while to perfect that one, as there wasn't much space and misjudging would be painful. Edging forward slowly, he kept an eye on Shalimar, who standing with her back to him on the stairs. He crept forward, ready to grab her unaware. However, Shalimar, deciding that he couldn't trick her again with this flipped gracefully from the second step and landed just behind Jesse, who had just emerged.  
  
"Nearly," Jesse began, as Shal smirked and replied "I think not"  
  
"You want to grab a bite to eat at the pizza place with Emma and me, now you scared her date away?" Shal asked grinning, flicking a few blonde hairs over her shoulder. "You're driving"  
  
Jesse grimaced. It was a standing rule between them, that when one told the other to drive, they would also have to pay. Shal got him nearly every time within the month and Jess was beginning to wonder whether his money would hold out.  
  
"Okay, but I have to get my keys, and tell Adam," Jess told her.  
  
"I'll get your keys. You tell Adam," Shal said quickly, knowing that Jess would get permission much more easily than her.  
  
Jess stuck his tongue out, and phased through the wall opposite, to arrive just outside Adams door, while Shal made her way to Jesse's room. She scowled humorously as she entered his immaculate room. "Why can't mine be like that," she muttered as she thought of her messy room, with clothes strewn everywhere. Going over to the desk where she knew the keys would be she caught site of a name on the screen. An email. She frowned, and looked around, not knowing what to do. She sat down quickly, and clicked on the name 'Noah Kilmartin' and scrolled down the mail. It was from Jesse's dad, and by the look of it, he was asking Jesse for forgiveness. She shook herself. It was none of her business what emails Jess got. She wondered what Jesse would say. He hadn't contacted him since the business with the disk. She considered telling him, then she shook her head scowling. No, she would give Jess a brilliant night out, and forget about the mail herself.  
  
Racing out of the room, she grabbed her coat and made her way to the car. She couldn't help but wonder though, what Jesse would make of the mail.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hey People, I'm back, and hopefully writing more (at least I think that's a good thing!) Just a short chapter at the moment, nice little intro :D I hope to see lots of reviews - ideas and criticisms always welcome (and needed!!!!), Anything you would like to see etc.... xxxxxxxxxx 


	2. Chapter 2

'OK guys. I just want you to check it out, you know, see who owns it now, what they're like,' Adam told the group of people standing around him. They all nodded. "This person is placing lots of innocent people in jail. Impersonation is a serious thing, and we have to get them. Any clues to what they want. We have to find a link to both of the places."  
  
"Jess, you stay here with me, look up the name 'Dalziger', late employers, cleaner." Jesse's eyes narrowed. "Adam, that can wait can't it. I'll go with the others." This was the second time this week that the others had gone out doing field work while he was stuck behind the screen.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Sorry Jess, but we can't look any further for this fraudster if we don't have background. Search the mutant databases files, and then start on the employers. He swung round, nodding to the others, 'Keep in touch, I'm going to see what my connections have."  
  
Jess scowled heavily, and Shal placed a hand sympathetically on her shoulder. "Next time Jess." She gave a small smile and walked from the room, the other three trailing behind her.  
  
What did Adam think he was going to do all this time. He only needed to set up a search. The computer did the rest, and that could take days. Why was Adam so adamant at keeping him behind on the action? Was it that he thought him weaker? Jesse shrugged, as he typed some keywords onto the computer, and sat back to wait for the results, still frowning and sulking heavily. His mind began to wander back to that email from his dad. He hadn't told anyone about the mail since he had found it before going to bed after that evening out with Shal. He had almost told her, but couldn't bear the sympathetic looks from her, the disgust in her eyes when any reference was made to him. Jesse glowered at the thought. He was still his father. At first, after the incident with the disk and everything Jesse would not have thought twice about telling his father where to go, but time had build a shield, a barrier between him and the rest of the world, and though he still resented the worlds attitudes to him and other mutants, a certain resilience had come between him and others. Not to trust. Whose fault could that be anyway.  
  
'Perhaps it's me.' Jesse began to muse again. Maybe he had behaved wrongly towards his dad when he was smaller. Could he have changed things? He couldn't help being who he was, with his powers and all, but his attitude, was he there for his family. If he had been a stronger character, taken more initiative, not so naïve to the world. Would that have made them a better family? Perhaps that was what was wrong with Adam. Maybe he just wasn't good enough for the team. A let down.  
  
Not the reliable, dependable one he thought he was. Jesse reflected back at the email, his eyes skimming at the invisible words in his mind as he pictured the mail perfectly. He had only really glimpsed at the comment at the bottom asking for a rendezvous but the thought was creeping back into his mind. Another meeting with Noah. Was it really worth it?  
  
Jesse shook his head and stood up, grabbing his coat from the table adjacent to the computer and made for the door. What he needed now, was space. He was fed up at being the good little boy in the background. Who no one cared about because they made sure he never went out, helped at all.  
  
Passing his room he paused for a second, his mind battling between his anger and his wistfulness, and breathing out he phased through the door, entered his emails, and pressed reply.  
  
"No one will no," Jess thought grimly as he walked sturdily and hostile out of the doors of sanctuary. Out to the free natural world, where powers or not, you could be yourself, and yet still be nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
Right! Another chapter up, the slow process there! I was proof-reading other stories, so this got neglected! To answer a few reviews...  
  
Mfkngst – I'm sorry that I haven't put Lexa in, Mutant X isn't showing here in the UK, so I don't really know her character, I may try to add her in briefly later on, but lets just assume at present this is during season 2. I hope that's ok with you, and you'll still review me!  
  
Laily – Indeed he was extremely trivial with his powers. However, I'm not sure that he's in the mood to any more :D (Though if you've noticed, phasing through to his bedroom is like a habit now! – consequential?!)  
  
Koalared, brigitta1 (as always) anini19, and goldstranger, you are all so nice in reviewing, thank you!  
  
Interest makes me want to write more... (*cou-hing-gh*) 


End file.
